1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for cleaning gutters and the like and, more particularly, to a gutter cleaning device operated by an individual standing below the gutter.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
Eaves trough gutters are designed to carry away runoff water from the roof of a building. Quite often, however, debris such as leaves, dirt, needles, roofing material granules and the like, accumulates in the gutter and is not flushed away by the flow of water in the gutter. Accumulated debris often sticks to the interior surfaces of the gutter and inhibits free flow of water and causes further accumulation of debris. If the debris is not periodically removed, it is apparent that the gutter soon becomes clogged with such debris, causing backup and restricted flow of water within the gutter. During heavy rainfall, runoff water often overflows the gutter and runs down the side of the building and may seep into the eaves. The accumulation of debris and standing water in wooden gutters promotes deterioration. Both wooden and sheet metal gutters which are filled with debris and accumulated water or ice weigh a substantial amount which strains their mountings and causes the fasteners to be worked loose from the building.
The most direct way of cleaning a gutter is for a maintenance person to mount a ladder, manually scrape or brush the debris loose from the interior of the gutter and flush with water or otherwise remove the accumulated debris. Use of a ladder is hazardous particularly when the gutters are located high above ground level.
Various gutter cleaning devices have heretofore been available which permit a maintenance person to stand on the ground and remotely clean and remove the debris from a gutter. U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,711 discloses a gutter cleaner having an elongated tubular handle with a reversely bent upper end to which is mounted a flexible scraper extending in one direction and a water nozzle facing in the opposite direction. U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,655 discloses a gutter cleaner having a similar handle to which is mounted a flat scraper blade which extends in one direction along the gutter and which has a water channel formed along its top surface. Both of these prior gutter cleaners are adapted to operate in only one direction along a gutter and their single scrapers are not contoured to match the gutter shape nor to easily pitch debris from the gutter.